This Is Not Just An Office Fling
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Lupin fan1's request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place a month before the first chapter of 'In This Together'... Please read at your own discretion :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 1, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****910.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)**

_**31**__**st**__** October 1998...**_

Maria groaned as she slowly, woke up, not wanting to open her eyes. Her head was absolutely pounding and the brunette knew the minute she opened her eyes, it would increase tenfold. The agent slowly got her bearings and realised she was not in her own bed, making her eyes shoot opened to find herself looking at her boss, sleeping soundly beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. And then she remembered the previous night; _S.H.E.I.L.D Halloween party... Speaking with Nick and Dad about Barton and Romanoff's current mission in Milan... Dad leaving to go home to Mom and the younger kids... Alcohol... Talking with Nick... Spilled drink... Kissing... Touching... His apartment... No clothes... Bed..._

_Shit_...

Maria let her eyes trail over Nick's face, taking in the scars and the very frightening scar over his left eye. The brunette always knew she had feelings for her boss... '_But was last night a mistake?_' she thought to herself as she kept her head resting on the dark skinned man's chest.

_*** * * Last Night * * *  
* * * Fury's Personal Apartment * * ***_

_Maria gasped as Nick pushed her up against the apartment door, their lips meeting hungrily as the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_If you want this to stop, you need to tell me now Maria," the dark skinned man whispered against the brunette's lips, pulling away slightly so they could get air into their lungs._

"_I'm sick of waiting," Maria whispered in reply before attaching her lips to Nick's once more, attacking his lips hungrily. Nick returned the kiss and slowly brought his hands to the hem of the Assistant Director's black dress before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist._

_*** * * Back to the Present * * ***_

"What are you thinking?" a deep voice asked, rising Maria from her thoughts. The brunette looked up to see that Nick was watching her carefully through his one good eye.

"I... We didn't make a mistake last night... did we?" Maria whispered, deciding to just be blunt with the Director.

"Did you regret last night?" Nick replied with his own question, watching the much younger woman carefully.

"No... I meant what I said last night... I was sick of waiting," Maria replied, smiling at the twenty nine year old shyly. "Did you?" she whispered, secretly scared of his answer.

"Definitely not," Nick whispered as he brought his right hand to trace Maria's face softly. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Maria's softly.

Maria returned the soft kiss before they slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other's. "Shit," Nick cursed as realisation dawned on him. "Your father is going to murder us... Well me more than you," he whispered in explanation, making the brunette chuckle lightly.

"You're seriously worried about my dad," Maria whispered teasingly, grinning at the Director cheekily.

"Yes, your father is a scary man when he's angry," Nick replied seriously.

"What does last night make us?" Maria asked bluntly, making Nick raise a confused eyebrow at her.

"What do you want it to make us?" Nick replied, watching her carefully.

"I don't want this to be just some one time fling," Maria whispered honestly, making Nick smile at her softly

"I don't want it to be either..." Nick replied as Maria moved so she was straddling his stomach, her hands tracing the many scars on his upper body, biting her bottom lip in thought before slowly leaning down and brushing her lips against his leisurely, memories of a similar position (_of the many_) they had been in the night before.

_*** * * Flashback * * ***_

_The two gasped as Maria moved her hips against Nick's, the brunette leaning down so her lips were brushing against the dark skinned man's. He braced his feet flat on the bed, sending him further inside her, making the assistant director call out in pleasure at the sensation it caused._

"_Nick..." she moaned loudly before screaming out as she reached her high for the fifth (_or was it the sixth?_) time of the night._

_*** * * Current Time * * ***_

"Nick," Maria moaned as said man wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to his body. She gasped loudly as the twenty nine year old flipped them over so he was on top of her.

Nick slowly pulled away from the eighteen year old, resting his forehead against hers softly. Maria brought up her right hand to trace the scar through his left eye, before pressing her lips to it tenderly, noting how the dark skinned man noticeably flinched slightly at her actions.

"Don't worry about the scars Nick... I count them as the whole package," Maria whispered, making Nick visibly relax at her statement. He nodded slightly before tenderly kissing her deeply, trailing his tongue along her lips begging for entrance.

Maria vaguely noted the sound of a ringing mobile phone, whether it was hers or Nick's she didn't know (nor care), but whoever it was could wait as she and Nick began another round of love making (_neither of the couple were bothered to even count how many rounds they had so far_). Anyways, if it was important, they'd again. What was more important to both Director and Assistant Director (at the current moment) was each other.

**Okay, so what do you guys think of the first chapter? I'm thinking of having around four or five chapters, but I would love to hear what you think of this first chapter first :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 2, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****800.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
****Summary:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Lupin fan1 (I'm glad you loved the first chapter :) Again, I'm so sorry that it took so long to post :/ Hope you like this chapter just as much :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :) I was able to update sooner than I expected :) Thank you, again :) And I'm glad I helped :) And you made me blush with all your compliments :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :) I agree there isn't enough Hury smut fics out there so I had to write this piece :)_

_**4**__**th**__** December 1998...  
(After Chapter One of 'In This Together')**_

"_Who is he?_" Natasha asked in Greek as Maria sat across from her and Clint, the ex-Russian smirking knowingly at the Assistant Director, the red head looking up slightly from the book she was reading.

"_What are you on about?_" Maria replied, raising and eyebrow at Natasha while Clint smirked at the same time. "And what are you reading?"

"_You have a slight limp and three not so hidden hickeys on your neck_," Natasha responded, smirking as the brunette blushed slightly, ignoring her other question.

"_None of your business_," Maria muttered as she began her lunch, purposely avoiding eye contact with either agent, mentally cursing them for being able to realise what she was hiding.

"_We know it's Fury, Hill,_" Clint stated in Greek a few minutes later, making the brunette almost choke on her sip of water.

"_How the Hell would either of you know that?_" Maria hissed in her mother's native tongue, glaring slightly at the two assassins.

"_The two of you have love bites at the same time... Ye go missing at the same time... The not so subtle glances ye give each other..._" Natasha stated with a smirk before turning her attention back to her book.

"_Like the fact that when ye two returned from Dublin, you came back with a very noticeable limp - which you still have slightly – and both of yer moods have noticeably __lighten suddenly_," Maria stated, throwing her own knowing smirk, sidetracking from her own interrogation, making Clint almost do a spit take on his macaroni.

"_You try wearing four-inch heels while running down seven flights of stairs!_" Natasha replied quickly, mentally cursing herself for responding so quickly. "_As for Clint and my moods had lighten suddenly; don't know. I'm just glad he didn't piss me off during the mission in Dublin which isn't like him. He's probably glad I haven't killed him. Yet_," she added, narrowing her emerald green eyes at her fellow female agent before turning to Clint with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you eat that?" the ex-Russian asked her partner, smirking as the archer only stuck out his tongue at her in reply.

"_Yeah sure... Don't say anything to Coulson..._" Maria replied as she stood up. "_You don't tell him about me and Nick and I won't tell him about the two of you_," she added with a smirk before leaving the canteen, heading towards Nick's office.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before the archer finished his lunch and the two left the canteen. "What _are_ you reading?" the archer whispered as they made their way to their joined quarters.

"American cultural dishes," Natasha replied easily, smirking as Clint smiled widely.

"_Thank you_," Clint whispered with his boyish smile, aimed at his (_secret yet not so _secret) girlfriend.

"No problem Clint," Natasha replied, returning her boyfriend's smirk.

_*** * * Fury's Office * * ***_

"Natasha and Clint know about us," Maria informed her lover quickly as she firmly shut the door behind her after making sure Nick was the only one in the room.

"What... How?" Nick replied, looking up from where he had looking through reports, looking at his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"In Natasha's, not so subtle, words; the two of you have love bites at the same time... Ye go missing at the same time... The not so subtle glances ye give each other," Maria responded as she walked around the desk so she was standing near Nick, leaning against the edge of it.

"Are you worried about them knowing?" Nick asked as he stood up and pushed Maria so she was sitting on the desk, standing in between her legs.

"No... I just came to tell you," Maria whispered as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, smiling at him softly while he placed his hands on her hips.

Nick returned her smile before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Maria's softly. Maria slowly deepened the kiss, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Not here," Nick whispered as he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers gently. Maria raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned man but as he noticed the look, he smiled softly and whispered, "You deserve better than just so quick session in my office."

Maria returned his smile before catching his lips again. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away softly before slowly climbing off the desk. "Don't be late home tonight," she added with one more kiss before leaving the office with a wink.

Nick smiled as he watched the brunette leave his office. "Please, whatever God that actually exists, that she isn't making a mistake by choosing to be with me," the dark skinned man whispered, voicing his hidden fear.

**Okay, how was that chapter? I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than the last too combined :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,505.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
****Summary:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_All For Jesus (Yeah... I just couldn't resist it :)_

_Precious93 (Yeah they do... Except for Kate and Sebastian in 'OSaaT' :) At least Maria got her little piece of blackmail in the bag :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you :) I hope you like this much longer chapter :) Thank you, I'm glad you like this chapter so much :)_

_Lupin fan1 (I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you :) I hope my explanation about '_ITT/OSaaT'_ helped :)_

_Still Waters (I'm glad you like it :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

**Guys, in my opinion this is the most significant chapter of this story... So I hope you all like this chapter :)**

**And to **_**Precious93**_**, I hope this cheers you up as **_**AHSLS**_** was kinda my main inspiration for this chapter :)**

_**14**__**th**__** February 1999...**_

"Nick, I'm so sorry I'm late... It's Keira's birthday and she wanted me to go with her to the Zoo... I'm sor-..." Maria started as she walked into her lover's apartment, easily closing the door behind her.

"Ria, you told me yesterday that you could be late coming over... It's okay," Nick stated, getting up from where he had been sitting on his couch, walking over to the brunette and taking her cheeks in his hands, smiling at her softly.

"Still..." Maria started before cutting herself off and pressing her lips softly against Nick's. She smiled against his lips softly before slowly pulling away, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly.

Nick slowly brought his arms around Maria's waist protectively, resting his forehead against hers.

"Nick, why are you still wearing your eye patch?" Maria whispered softly, bringing her left hand up to said piece of material.

"I..." Nick started as Maria slowly pulled his eye patch off of him before bringing her hand to his scar, tracing it lovingly.

"Nick, I don't care about any scar that you have," Maria whispered, noting how her dark skinned lover tensed as she ran her fingers over the scar softly. "I want to be with you... Only you," she whispered before standing up on her toes to brush her lips tenderly over the scar that almost cost the director his life.

"But why me? I'm almost eleven years older than you... You could have any other man but you're choosing me... why?" Nick whispered, nearing to hear her reason.

"Because I love you," Maria responded simply but honestly, locking her eyes with his, totally surprising Nick. "I chose to be with you because I love you... And I trust you with my life... That's why..." she whispered.

"You love me?" Nick whispered/ asked, a look of shock still on his face.

"Yes," Maria replied before Nick suddenly captured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily almost desperately, lifting her up slightly so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"I love you," Nick whispered into her mouth as he carried her to his bedroom, never breaking their kiss. "I was so scared that this was going to be a mistake," he confessed as he slowly laid her on his bed.

"Well now you needn't be," she whispered as she helped him take off her shirt. "Because you're gonna be stuck with me for a very long time Nick," she whispered, smiling up at her lover tenderly.

"Then I better start proving myself right now," Nick whispered, kissing his lover hungrily, the couple working perfectly together, removing their clothing quickly.

"No foreplay," Maria whispered as Nick began to lower his lips to her breasts, grabbing the dark skinned man's neck and pulling him up so they were face to face.

"Are you sure?" Nick whispered as he reached for a condom in his bedside locker's top drawer.

"Yeah," Maria whispered, taking the condom from Nick, quickly tearing the package open and rolling the rubber over his hard length. The brunette wrapped her legs around his waist as she positioned him at her entrance, nodding at her lover to sink inside her.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

"Morning Love," Nick whispered as Maria stirred beside/ on top of him, the dark skinned man tightening his arms protectively around her waist.

"Morning," Maria replied, pressing her lips softly against the spot above her lover's (_or was it boyfriend? She'd have to ask him that later_) heart. "I think you broke me," she whispered quietly as she snuggled further against him.

"You broke me... We're even," he whispered, pressing his lips against her hairline lovingly. "We should tell your father and mother about us," he whispered, surprising Maria slightly.

"Okay... how... And please don't say the same way as Natasha and Clint... My father still can't look them in the eye after what happened in Casablanca," Maria replied, smirking as she remembered her father blushing if he even locked eyes with either of the agents in his care when they came to give Keira her birthday present.

"Your father should have know by the silence that they were _doing_ something," Nick replied with a knowing smirk, making the brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, well now he does know about them... They were relieved that you weren't going to split them up now that you, officially, know that they are together," Maria whispered, moving so she could look Nick in the eye (_A/N: no pun intended :)_, smirking at him knowingly.

"You know that S.H.E.I.L.D. actually encourages relationships between agents..." Nick started.

"... Because there is less risk that any enemy attacking an agent than a civilian," Maria finished, smiling slightly. "Still... Clint - and Natasha - was scared shitless of your reaction," she added with a grin, making Nick chuckle lightly at her statement.

"What are we going to say to my parents?" Maria whispered, watching her lover's reaction carefully.

"That I am the luckiest man in the world to be dating their daughter," Nick replied rather than asked, making Maria pause.

"Really?" Maria whispered quietly, a small smile crossing her features.

"Really," Nick replied easily, returning her soft smile, bringing his left hand to brush a few stray locks from her face.

"I love you," Maria whispered, leaning down to press her lips against her boyfriend's, smiling softly as Nick opened his mouth and allowed their tongues battle for dominance.

"I love you too," Nick whispered when they finally pulled away from their small make-out session. "We should tell your parents tomorrow... Or later on," he whispered, smiling as Maria raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Okay," Maria replied easily before the couple began another round of love making.

_*** * * Coulsons' Apartment * * ***_

"YOU TWO ARE WHAT?!" Phil shouted, making Maria and Nick visibly flinch.

"Yeah... we've been dating since the 31st October," Nick replied, watching Phil's reaction carefully.

Phil took a deep breath before leaving the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

"Crap," Maria muttered, turning to her mother for her reaction.

"I'm happy for both of you, my Dear... You just need to give your father a little more time... He just needs to get use to the fact that his daughter is not just his baby girl anymore," Samantha stated, smiling at the couple softly.

"Thank you Mom," Maria replied just as Sebastian walked out of his room, the nine year old frowning as he looked at the front door before looking back at the group in the sitting room.

"Who slammed the door?" Sebastian asked, no one in particular, the jet black haired boy raising his eye identically to his father's.

"Dad," Maria responded, smirking at her little brother who only groaned in response.

"And he gives out to me when I slam any door in the apartment," he muttered before walking over to the couch, pointing at the TV with a questioning glance at his mother.

"Yes Seb, you can turn on the TV," Samantha responded with a knowing grin. The boy smiled in return and turned on _Scooby Doo_, helping his little sister onto the couch beside him, the two kids quickly settling down to watch TV, just like how Maria used to do with Sebastian when she was still in high school.

"Crap... What are Clint and Natasha gonna do if Dad asks them about us?" Maria stated (_more like asked_) her boyfriend, turning to him with a questioning glance. "They did figure out we were together in November," she added as an afterthought just as her father re-entered the apartment.

"Clint and Natasha knew before you told us?" Phil asked, truly exasperated that the two agents in his care had not told him that their boss and his oldest daughter were together.

"Well, technically they figured it out and I threatened them to not tell you until Nick and I were both ready... And I threatened to tell you about them if they told you about me and Nick," Maria replied truthfully.

"So you blackmailed your cousin and his girlfriend?" Samantha asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"That is exactly what I did Mom," Maria replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You are so your father's daughter," Samantha muttered, making Phil flush slightly at her statement.

"I still don't understand why it took you two almost four months to tell us," Phil stated, raising an eyebrow at his boss and daughter. "Clint and Natasha learned that you two were together within the first month," he accused.

"They are trained assassins that have been thought how to read a person's body language... It should not surprise you that they knew before you," Maria replied, watching her father take a deep intake of air before turning to Nick.

"If you ever, _ever_, hurt my daughter, I will kill you in your sleep and make sure no one will ever find your body," the suit threatened.

Yeah, Nick was very right - Phil really can be a scary guy.

**Okay, everyone who knows what I usually write, I know that this isn't usually write but I was requested to not write very graphic smut so here it is :)**

**So, anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic: ****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 4, Avengers.****  
****Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,865.****  
****Summary: **_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my '_In this Together/ One Step at a Time_' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
****Summary: ****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it :) I don't know, I just write whatever comes to mind... And that's how they turn out :) Hope you like this chapter too :)_

_Lupin fan1 (Yeah... Phil's reactions in this verse are, eh, just as funny as Tony's and Steve's :)_

_All For Jesus (Yeah, I don't know how I did that :/ Sugar... I blame too much sugar :)_

_Precious93__ (Thank you Hun :) I fixed up those typos too :) Whenever you can do any story Hun, you're giving everyone a present :) Hope you like this piece too Hun :)_

**I've changed my mind where I'm going with this :) I'm basically gonna write the most important (and funny) parts of their relationship over the course of '**_**In This Together**_**' and '**_**One Step at a Time.**_**' Hope you all like :)**

* * *

_**Next Next Day...**_

"_So Phil walked out of the room when you told him?_" Natasha teased in Greek, grinning as Maria blushed deeply.

"_Yes... That is exactly what happened Natasha,_" Maria mumbled in the same tongue as the two agents watched the rookies line up (the men practically staring at the the two). "_He also started giving out that you and Clint knew before him... But when I mentioned Casablanca he shut up,_" the brunette stated, making Natasha pale before colouring slightly.

"_Bitch,_" Natasha muttered in Russian, knowing that the Assistant Director was very poor with the red head's mother language.

"_Bitch, that's cheating, I'm not the best at Russian..._" Maria stated before addressing the newbies, giving them the low down on how things worked at S.H.E.I.L.D., how their evaluations would be assess and to not piss off any senior agents if they valued their lives. "Also, do not, under any circumstances, piss off Director Fury, Agent Barton, Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff," indicating to Natasha beside her, "or myself... Or there will be war to pay," the brunette warned, looking over all the newbies, most of which gulped at the threat. "Any questions?"

"Are either of you available?" some hot shot asked, making Natasha and maria roll their eyes at him.

"Agent..." Natasha started, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"James Williams," he replied smugly, grinning at the two senior agents with a cocky grin.

"Agent Williams, you see that pen you have in your hand at the moment..." Natasha started, earning a nod from the male rookie. "Yeah... I could kill you with it in a minimum of twenty seven ways," the ex-Russian stated with a sickly sweet smile, making Williams gulp nervously, the previous cocky confidence he once had completely gone. "Neither of us are available," Natasha added with a satisfied smirk as she noticed her partner watching the group from the rafters above them.

Maria noticed the smirk in Natasha's eyes, showing that Clint was watching them. "Is that all the questions?" the Assistant Director asked, watching the groups reactions carefully.

A young man raised his hand hesitantly, making Maria raise an eyebrow. "If this is another question about Agent Romanoff and my personal interests or personal lives, you better be prepared to leave this room immediately," the Assistant Director warned.

"No Ma'am... I wondering if we get the chance to see the _Black Widow_ spar with _Hawkeye_?" the young African American asked, making Natasha smirk as she caught Clint's eyes.

"What's your name Kid?" Maria asked as she noticed Natasha having a private conversation with Clint.

"Luke Cage, Ma'am," Luke responded dutifully.

"Well, Agent Cage, I think that there is a very good chance of that happening," Maria stated as she watched Natasha finish her silent conversation with Clint.

"So you'll be able to get _Hawkeye_ here for sparring?" another agent asked, making Natasha and Maria grin at his question.

"He's already here Agent..." Natasha started as Clint dropped down from his hiding place, surprising the group.

"Daniel 'Danny' Rand-K'ai," Danny replied, his jaw dropping in surprise as Clint walked up to Natasha and Maria were standing, no fear for either of the women.

"Agent Hill... Director Fury wants to speak to you while myself and Agent Romanoff give this group some pointers on hand to hand combat," Clint stated, throwing his cousin a knowing smirk.

"What did ye two do wrong now?" Maria asked, earning two death glares from the two agents beside her.

"So you're _Hawkeye_," a young female African American agent stated, making Natasha and Maria smirk. "The archer that never misses and brought Black Widow to S.H.E.I.L.D. after being sent to kill her," she added, making the three agents in front of them smirk.

"Agent..." Clint started before he recognised the young girl. "You aren't by any chance Angela Del Toro, Agent Hector Ayala's niece?" he asked, making the young girl pause in surprise.

"How do you know Uncle Hector?" Angela asked, making Clint and Maria smirk.

"He was our instructor when we started," Maria replied, indicating to herself and Clint. "So you have a lot to show the rest of these guys if you're anything like Agent Ayala," she added, making Del Toro smirk in reply.

"Excuse me... If you don't mind, I think we all want to see how _Black Widow_ and _Hawkeye__ spar,_" another rookie asked (who Maria, Natasha and Clint learned to be Sam Alexander) impatiently._  
_

Natasha and Clint smirked at Maria as the Assistant Director turned to face them. "Do not scare them... We don't need another one of your incidents," the brunette warned before turning to the new recruits. "Do not piss either of them off... Because that just means that you deserved it... And do not check them out, their other halves would not appreciate it and could kill you just as easily as both Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff...," she warned before turning on her heel to see what Nick wanted to talk to her about. "Oh, they also are partners on the field so they know when any of you start pissing off the other," she added over her shoulder as an afterthought

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look, smirking at Maria's statement; their other halves definitely could kill just as easily as each other.

"_Okay, let's see which one of this group is squirmish_," Natasha whispered to Clint in her native tongue, making her boyfriend smirk in reply.

"_Definitely a repeat of the last time we did this in front of a group of new recruits_," Clint replied in the same tongue, making Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"_Who ever wins gets top tonight_," Natasha replied seductively as she and Clint turned and led the group to the gym.

"_Deal_," he whispered... and the games began.

**_* * * Several Minutes Later * * *_**

"Sir, you wanted to see me," Maria stated as she entered the Director's office, making Nick turn away from where he had been looking out the window.

"Yeah... How are the recruits doing?" Nick asked, making Maria raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, Agent James Williams tried to hit on me and Natasha already so I have a feeling that Clint might purposely accidentally injure him," Maria replied with a causal shrug as she walked over to her lover, leaning back against his desk as he walked over and rested his hands on her hips lovingly.

"What did he say?" Nick whispered as he rested his forehead against Maria's, fearing her answer.

"He asked were either of us available because he would like to get on a '_first name basis_' with us," Maria whispered as she slowly brought her arms around Nick's neck, resting her forehead against his. "In response, Natasha replied that she could kill him in at least twenty seven different ways with a pen... before stating that we are both unavailable," she whispered before leaning forward and claiming her boyfriend's lips hungrily.

"Now I agree with Clint if he does injure that brat," Nick mumbled against her lips, making Maria chuckle lightly against his lips.

"Of course you would," Maria whispered as she slowly pulled away. "But I think I should show you my appreciation of getting me out of training,"she whispered as she slowly brought her left hand to cup Nick's jaw, deepening their kiss.

"As much as I like that idea," Nick mumbled against her lips before suddenly pulling away. "Your father could walk in at any moment and I don't want him to think that we are just an office fling after what happened yesterday," the dark skinned man whispered, watching Maria smile at his explanation.

"I knew there was more than one reason I love you..." Maria whispered as she brushed her lips against Nick's. "I'll see you later," she whispered when they heard a light on the door.

"I'm holding you up on that Ria," Nick whispered as the brunette slid off the desk and away from him, making sure it looked like they weren't doing anything that Natasha and Clint could guess they were doing. "Come in," Fury barked, putting on his tough façade as the door opened to reveal Coulson.

"Agent Hill, Director Fury," Coulson greeted, making Maria smirk as she noticed the warning glare her father shot Nick with.

"_Papa, play nice,_" Maria warned in Greek before leaving the room, knowing that if she stayed, her lover and her father would continue to have a staring match and would not get any work done. She smirked as she thought of what she and Nick would be doing when they got back to his apartment.

_*** * * Ten Hours Later * * ***_

Maria grinned as she felt Nick walk up behind her, slowly resting his hands on her hips as she cooked dinner for them, the brunette very thankful that her mother had thought her how to cook.

"You okay?" Nick whispered as he slowly pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, smiling softly as Maria pulled his arms so they were wrapped around her waist.

"Very," Maria whispered as she turned her head to look at Nick, smiling softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

Nick smiled tenderly as he moved his lips to Maria's jaw line, sucking and nipping greedily on her skin.

"Ugh... Nick..." Maria moaned, making Nick grin against her skin.

"How about you and I skip dinner and go straight to the desert," Nick whispered as he brought his left hand up underneath his girlfriend's tank top and cupping her left breast firmly.

"I like that idea," Maria whispered as she turned off the pot, moaning as Nick slipped his other hand into her short shorts, palming her mound through her panties. "It means I get to show you my appreciation of getting me out of training," she added, turning her head to look at her lover with a seductive grin.

"Then let's bring this to the bedroom so you could show exactly how appreciative you are," Nick whispered as Maria returned his grin.

**_* * * An Hour (or more) Later * * *_**

Maria collapsed against Nick's chest, smiling as they both came down from their highs. A thought came to mind as she remembered what Nick had said to her earlier in his office before her father came into the office.

"Us... This is not just an office fling, Nick," Mara whispered once she regained her normal reading pattern, the eighteen year old slowly tracing the scars on her boyfriend's torso as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, pressing her lips to his pulse point lovingly.

"I love you Ria," Nick whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of Maria's head tenderly, smiling softly into her dark silky hair.

"I love you too Nick," Maria whispered as she slowly let sleep take over her system, the dark skinned man beneath her following after her quickly, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter :) I'd love to hear what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic: This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 5, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
Rated: M or NC/17.  
Word Count: 600.  
Summary: **_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my '****_In this Together/ One Step at a Time_****' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
Summary: I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you liked it :) I thought it would be cute to include :)_

_Precious93 (It's always funny when they have to train new recruits :) As for that request, hehe that was fun to write :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it Hun :) I updated as soon as was possible :) I'm glad you love this story :)_

_Lupin fan1 (I'm glad you liked the little Clintasha piece I included :) The pen comment... well, it was true, Natasha can kill him in twenty seven different ways with it :)_

_Still Waters (I'm glad you love them (you write them so well in your own story 'Risks' _- that reminds me, if anyone wants to read another smutty Hury fic (or just a Hury fic in general, '_Risks_' and '_Risks 2.5_' are amazing Hury fics :) _I updated as soon as possible :)_

_ksp2010 (Three reviews to answer :)  
Ch. 2; I'm glad you think that this is awesome :) Clint and Natasha are always the first to notice things in most of my stories :)  
Ch. 3; Who doesn't love Coulson? :)  
Ch. 4: Yeah, thought it would be fun to include it :)_

**And to those who reviewed my other story, '****_Winner's Prize':_**

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it so much Hun :) I'm glad I was able to help :)_

_Lupin fan1 (Williams deserved what he got... just saying :) I'm glad you liked it :)_

**Precious93, you were my inspiration for this chapter so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

_**Three Years Later...  
Maria and Nick's Personal Apartment, New York City...**_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU!" Maria screamed at Nick, throwing another object (what she would later learn was a picture of the two of them) at her boyfriend.

"I CAN'T HELP WHAT I FEEL!" Nick roared back at her after he dodged the picture, breathing heavily before pausing as he noticed the tears streaming down Maria's face.

"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DO THAT! I DON'T TRUST ANYONE LIKE I TRUST YOU!" Maria screamed before collapsing back against the wall, sliding down it unable to stop the tears and her sobs from taking over her body any longer. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face into

Nick watched as Maria let her body succumb to her sobs, making him quickly walk over to her, making sure not to touch her in case he made any thing worse. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Maria whipped her head up at Nick, glaring at him. "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?" she screamed at him, standing up and hitting his chest, punching him with angry, upset but weak punches.

"I'm sorry Ria," Nick whispered, not bothering to stop her punches. He deserved every injury she would want to give him (and so much worse) after what he accused her of... after what he called her.

"You had no fucking right to say that... You had no right to call me that," Maria screamed through her heavy sobs. "You Bastard, fight back... Fight back," she screamed as she continued to hit his chest.

"No... I deserve this," Nick replied as Maria's punches became pathetic slaps before she finally collapsed against his body.

"I'm sorry Ria," Nick whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him protectively.

"Don't... Just shut up," Maria cried, burying her face into his chest.

"I didn't mean any of what I said before Ri... I have never thought of you as a slut... I love you... I'm so sorry I called you that," Nick whispered into her hair, holding her close to him.

"Then why did you say it?" Maria mumbled against his chest, her tears and sobs finally subsiding.

"I just got so jealous when I seen those younger agents flirting with you... I felt that when you are surrounded by men around your own age, much younger than me, that you wouldn't want to be with me any more," the dark skinned man confessed, making Maria pause at his confession. "I don't think I'm good enough for you," he whispered as Maria pulled away, bringing her hands to cup his face.

"No one is suppose to be perfect Nick... And I would never want any one but you," Maria whispered as she leaned up and kissed him chastely. "I love you... I trust you... Only you," she whispered against his lips as she brought her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Nick whispered as he suddenly picked Maria and carried her to their bedroom. "And I plan on making it up to you all night Ms Hill," he whispered against her lips, making her smile against his lips.

"I'm holding you up to that Director," Maria replied with a seductive grin...

_And the rest of the night is to be left to your imagination :)_

**I'm sorry I Again, as I mentioned in three of my other stories, I won't be able to update next week due to other priorities that will take up my time from Monday to Friday so I hope this keeps you all satisfied for the week :)**

**And again, to _Precious93, _who was the inspiration for this chapter, thank you so much Hun :) Please go check out her stuff, you won't be disappointed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 6, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,505.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
****Summary:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Lupin fan1 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked their fight :) At least they made up too :)_

_DaskaFinn (Yeah, well, I had to write how they made up too :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_Precious93 (No problem, you deserved it :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) I updated as soon as I had gotten this done :)_

_Still Waters (Yay, that's a good thing that I was able to surprise somebody :) Everyone has their fights, it just means that people have to face their - as you put it – insecurities :) Thank you and you deserved the shout out :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm guessing you liked it :)_

**And to those who reviewed '**_**This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 5.5**_**';**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_krikanalo (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Sorry, old habits are hard to break, I've written like that since I was at school :/ :)_

_ksp2010 (Yup, Nick does keep his promises :) Glad you loved it :)_

_Still Waters (Who doesn't love make up sex :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :)_

_Lupin fan1 (I'm glad you liked it :) Yup, Nick (Will, has) always keeps his word to Maria :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_**20**__**th**__** February 2002...  
The Next Day...**_

Maria groaned softly as she woke up, snuggling further into Nick's chest, finding comfort in his arms... Until she remembered their fight the previous day. She sighed softly as she slowly pushed herself off his body, careful not to wake up her boyfriend as she moved. The brunette got off the bed and grabbed one of Nick's button up shirts and made her way to the kitchen, looking to get a glass of water. It was going to be interesting when Nick finally woke up.

Nick opened his eyes a few minutes later to find that Maria was no longer in their bed with him. Panic coursed through him before he heard running water from the kitchen and the clink of a glass. '_She hasn't left_,' the dark skinned man thought to himself, relieved that his girlfriend hadn't walked out on him. After their _activities_ last night, it showed that their love was still there but what he said? Would she ever trust him again? He slowly got out of bed and headed towards his underwear draw, taking out a pair of boxers that Maria had bought him two months previous, pulling them on before walking out to the kitchen to talk to Maria.

Maria had just put down the glass of water when Nick walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of silk navy boxers that Maria had bought him for his last birthday. "I'm sorry," the dark skinned man whispered softly, so softly that Maria had to strain herself to hear him.

"For what?" Maria replied as she turned to look at him, although her question was unneeded - the brunette knew exactly what Nick was talking about.

"For yesterday... For our fight," Nick stated, waiting for Maria to make the next move.

Maria slowly pushed off the counter and walked over to her boyfriend, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck when she noticed the self hate in his good eye. "Did you mean any of the things that you said to me during the fight?" the brunette whispered against his bare chest, tracing her fingers over the scars on her lover's back, some that were caused by her nails last night and some much older from the missions that the dark skinned man had undertook as well as his time in the army.

"No... I never meant to call you a slut... I've never thought of you like that... I just... I got jealous of the younger agents flirting with you... I felt that I wasn't good enough for you," Nick confessed, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist, holding her closer to his body. "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

Maria bit her bottom lip before pressing a soft kiss to Nick's sternum, closing her eyes as her boyfriend relaxed further into her touch. "I forgive you Nick," Maria whispered, making the dark skinned man freeze in surprise.

"Just like that?" Nick whispered, making Maria smirk against his chest.

"You did make it up to me all night," Maria whispered as she lifted her head to look him in the eye (_A/N: no pun intended_), smiling at him softly. "But I want to know why you didn't say anything to me earlier?" the brunette whispered as she brought her hand up to his injured eye, tracing her fingers along the scars and ghosting over the white cornea tenderly.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me being possessive," Nick whispered as he caught Maria's hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Personally, I don't appreciate a man being possessive of me... but," Maria started as she leaned up and sucked Nick's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it teasingly. "I love it when _you_ get possessive of _me_," she confessed, making her boyfriend smile against her lips.

Suddenly, Nick picked Maria up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, his arms locked under the curve of her ass as he deepened the kiss even further. "I love you Ria," he whispered into her mouth as she brought her hands to the nape of his neck, the brunette seeding all control to the dark skinned man.

"I love you too Nick," Maria whispered when they slowly pulled away, smiling at him softly. "Please never doubt that," she requested as she peppered kisses along his face and the scars that reminded the brunette of how close she was to never having the chance to be with him.

"Then let me show you one of the reasons why I never will," Nick whispered as he carried her back to their bedroom.

"I like that idea Nick," Maria whispered as she claimed his lips once more...

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

Maria gasp and panted heavily as Nick collapsed on top of her, the dark skinned man slowly undoing the restraints that held her wrists to the headboard. The couple breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, their ninth (_or was it tenth? - from the previous night and earlier today - neither were exactly sure how many times they had made love within the last twenty four hours_) taking its toll before suddenly, Maria's phone rang from her bedside locker.

"Leave it," Nick request half heartedly as Maria reached for the phone.

"I'm only checking who it is... If it is Natasha, Clint, Mom, Dad or Sebastian, I'll answer it if not I won't," Maria appeased, making Nick smile against her chest before the dark skinned man pressed a soft kiss against her sternum.

"It's Dad," Maria whispered before answering the phone, greeting her father easily. "WHAT?!" Maria almost shouted, sitting up quickly, much to Nick's displeasure. "Yeah, sure, we're on our way Dad... I'll contact Clint or Natasha and tell them," she added as she quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed. "See you in a few minutes Papa," she reverted to Greek because it was much easier.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Nick asked as Maria threw clean clothes at him, the dark skinned man quickly getting out of bed and dressing just as quickly.

"My Mom's gone into labour."

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? :) Sorry I took so long to update but I hope this made up for it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 7, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,475.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... This takes place about a month before the first chapter of '**_**In This Together**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been hereby warned :)  
****Summary:****I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story, especially the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_DaskaFinn (Yup, that's _one_ way :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_krikanalo (I glad you liked it :)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Lupin fan1 (I'm supposed to keep you guys guessing don't I? (PS; not the biggest fan of the good guys getting hurt so yeah, unless it's a bed guy, nobody gets killed :)_

_Still Waters (Thank you, I'm glad you love it :) And thank you :) _

**Sorry it took so long to update this story... Personal, unplanned complications delayed me from updating on Saturday... I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

Maria quickly made her way to the maternity ward with Nick hot on her heels. The brunette saw her twelve year old brother sitting with their eight year old sister, smirking when he seen her and Nick.

"What took you two so long?" Sebastian teased, making Maria stick out her tongue at the black haired boy childishly.

"Respect your elders, Seb," the twenty one year old replied as she picked up a sleeping Keira and sat down beside her brother. "How long has Mom been in there?" Maria asked as Nick took the seat beside her.

"About three hours or so... Dad only came out to ring you because he wasn't sure you'd believe it if me or Keira rang you," Sebastian replied before yawning and resting his head on Maria's left shoulder.

Nick smirked before throwing his left arm around Maria's shoulder, the brunette resting her head back against his arm. "_It's a good thing he didn't let them ring you... we would've been too busy for you to answer_," the dark skinned man whispered in French, making Maria blush as she lifted her head and glared at him.

"_Shut up_," Maria hissed in the same tongue just as Clint and Natasha arrived.

"What did you do now?" Natasha asked Nick, smirking at her father after she heard Maria telling him to keep his mouth closed.

"I don't think we want to know," Clint stated as he took a seat across from his cousin, checking the clock above them as Natasha took a seat in his lap. "How long has Samantha been in there?" the archer asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, smirking as he noticed that Sebastian and Keira were fast asleep, resting against their oldest sister.

"Three hours or so..." Maria replied, biting her bottom lip lightly as she moved her left arm so she could wrap it around her brother. "Everytime she has gone into labour, they all lasted around six hours each," the brunette added with a smirk.

"So three more hours before you get to meet your youngest sibling," Natasha stated with a smirk as she slowly interlaced her fingers with Clint's, smiling softly as the archer rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Twenty one years older than your youngest brother or sister... Really old Ria?" Clint teased, making said brunette stick out her tongue at her cousin.

"Shut up Barton... I'm only four months older than you," Maria replied, glaring slightly at Clint.

"And I'm a year younger than both of ye so shut up," Natasha stated, making Clint tightened his arms around her while Maria turned her glare to her. "We have three more hours or so to wait and I don't want to listen to the two of ye arguing for that time," she added, making Nick chuckle in agreement.

"Don't worry, I think most of us will be asleep before the three hours are over," Nick stated, making Maria lift her head again so she could glare at him.

"Would you please shut up," Maria hissed, the blush she was _trying_ (_main word being '_trying_'_) to hide very evident to the rest of the group that was awake.

"Please...? We don't need to hear what you do were doing together before ye go here," Clint added making Natasha snort in agreement.

"_Clint, we can't say much about what we were __**doing**__ either_," Natasha whispered in Russian under her breath, making Clint smirk smugly.

_*** * * Three Hours (or so) Later * * ***_

"Yo, Maria, wake up," Sebastian whispered, pushing on his older sister's arm in an attempt to wake her up.

"Seb... what's wrong?" Maria asked as she opened her eyes, looking at her little brother with a concerned raised eyebrow before noting the happy look on the twelve year old's face.

"We've a little brother," Sebastian replied, grinning happily at his big sister before trying to wake his younger one up. "Come on Keira... We gotta meet our little brother," Sebastian whispered as Keira slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a pout.

"A lil' brudr?" Keira mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes as Maria stood up with the blonde haired child in her arms.

"Did Natasha and Clint go in?" Maria asked her little brother as she sat Keira down on the chair the brunette had just been in, smiling as her little sister yawned lightly.

"Yeah... Dad say that they're Godparents this time so they had to meet him before they go for their mission in Paris in the morning," Sebastian replied, making Maria nod in reply before she leaned up and shook Nick awake.

"Nick... Wake up," Maria whispered as she shook her boyfriend's shoulder gently. The dark skinned thirty two year old slowly woke up, raising an eyebrow when Maria smirked at him.

"I have a new baby brother," Maria whispered just as her father exited the room, a proud and happy grin on his face. "_You look happy Papa_," Maria stated in Greek as she stood up and hugged her father, smirking (_and squealing in surprise_) as he practically lifted her up and spun her around.

"I swear I think everytime your mother has gone into labour, I just become even luckier than I was," Phil whispered when he eventually put his oldest daughter down, grinning at her happily.

"Dad, are you drunk?" Maria teased as she placed her palm on his forehead, pretending to check his temperature. "Or are you gonna tell me what my youngest brother's name is?" she asked as Nick stood up, picking up Keira at the same time as the little girl fell back to sleep.

"Jasper Benjamin Coulson," Phil responded proudly, making Maria and Nick smile in reply as Sebastian stood up and ran to his father.

"Can we go see Mama and Jasper now?" Sebastian asked as Phil easily lifted the twelve year old up, his oldest son very light for his age.

"Of course Little Man," Phil replied with a grin, carrying the boy into the room with Nick, Maria and Keira in tow. Natasha was holding Jasper, smiling at the little boy as he slept peacefully in her arms, Clint smiling at the two softly.

"Look who showed up," Clint teased when he noticed the group entered the room. Maria and Sebastian only stuck out their tongues at him. The archer smirked and walked over to his aunt, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "_Congrats Sam,_" he whispered in Samantha's native tongue when he slowly pulled away, smiling at her.

"Thank you Clint," Samantha replied as Nick walked over to her and placed a sleeping Keira in the bed beside her.

"Come on Big Sis," Natasha stated as she handed Jasper to Maria, smirking at the brunette. "You have to meet your youngest brother," the red head teased with a smirk.

"Hey Jasper," Maria whispered, smiling at the little boy as he stretched slightly in her arms and yawned.

"We need to go or we'll be late," Clint stated as Natasha interlaced her fingers with his, smiling at the Coulson family.

"Contact me when you guys reach the hotel," Nick ordered with a smirk. "I'll be your handler for this mission," he added as an explanation, making Natasha and Clint pale slightly at his statement. "Oh don't worry, I won't be going on the mission with ye but I will need as many updates as you can give me," he stated, making both Natasha and Clint sigh in obvious relief.

"_Thank God..._" Natasha whispered in Russian, making Clint and Phil smirk at her knowingly.

"Yeah... I don't think that I would be able to do a Phil on it and repeat Casablanca," Nick stated, making Natasha, Phil and Clint blush in reply.

"_Never again_," Natasha stated in her native language as she waved goodbye and dragged a still blushing Clint out of the ward. "_We are never doing __**that**__ when we are sharing a safe house with anyone_," she stated as they made their way to Clint's car.

"Agreed," Clint whispered as they got into the car.

_*** * * back with Maria, Nick and the Coulson family * * * **_

"They are going to kill you for the teasing," Maria stated, turning to look at her boyfriend with an amused raised eyebrow.

Nick shrugged and took Sebastian off of Phil and putting the twelve year old on his back. "It wasn't my fault that they left the door unlocked," he stated with a knowing smirk thrown at Phil.

"Nick, shut up before I hit you," Phil warned, throwing his boss a threatening look.

Nick smirked but didn't say anything else as Sebastian watched the conversation with a curious look.

Maria shook her head in amusement at her father and her boyfriend... _This was her life now..._

**So, again, I am sorry that I didn't update sooner... I hope this made up for it :) As always, I'd love to hear what you all think of this...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic:****This Is Not Just An Office Fling Ch. 8, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,500.****  
****Summary:**_**Lupin fan1**_**'s request: smutty but not so smutty Hury fic... So I based this in my 'In this Together/ One Step at a Time' verse... How they started their relationship... And how it became what it is in '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'... Please read at your own discretion... You have been, hereby, warned :)  
****Summary:****First off, I am so **_**so so**_** sorry that I haven't updated this story since the 12****th**** of August (seriously, that long? :( I didn't forget this story but I've started back at school and my laptop crashed so I'm sorry :( (still, not an excuse so I hope that this makes up for it :) Updating will be slow as I have a lot of homework and I have to handwrite all my stories before I type them up on my phone (thank God for Smart Phones) but I will be continuing this story so don't worry - I don't abandon stories I just might leave them for a while but will eventually get to them :)**

**As usual, thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following an/ or this story, I really appreciate it. And thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you loved it and thought it was 'adorable' :) I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I hope this makes up for it :)_

_bookworm (I'm glad you liked it :) As for Maria and Phil teasing Natasha and Clint, I couldn't resist it :) Yup, I can do that request :) I don't know when I'll have it done - I have three other requests at the moment that I'm trying to get done by next week - but I'll get it done eventually :)_

_Lupin fan1 (I'm glad you loved it :) I hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_All For Jesus (Haha, exactly... My aim of writing; cheering people up :)_

_ksp2010 (your review for ch. 5; Falling behind can be a good thing, it means you have more to read :) Yes, agreed, angry Maria is scary (I did mention that in OSAAT when she went into labour – she does break his hand :) And Nick definitely had a lot to make up for ;)  
your review for ch. 7; I'm glad you loved the family moment :)As for Nick's payback from Clint and Natasha: no comment, just keep reading :)_

_Still Waters (I'm glad you liked it :) I am so sorry I took so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it :)_

_**Three Years Later...  
6**__**th**__** May 2005...**_

"We have to babysit," Maria stated as she entered her and Nick's apartment, making her boyfriend pause in surprise and look up from whatever he had been doing at the kitchen table.

"I thought Clint and Natasha had agreed to babysit the next time?" Nick replied as Maria walked over to him and pressed her lips against his softly.

"They're only after returning from Budapest and are now taking the next two weeks off so they can celebrate their wedding so they're technically on their honeymoon," Maria replied before noticing the file and papers on the kitchen table.

"Not exactly... It's a file that if the Council ever found out about Natasha and Clint's marriage, they can't terminate their partnership or kick either out of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nick replied as he finished signing the report before turning and wrapping his arms around Maria's waist and pulling her down onto his lap. "Hi," he whispered as he kissed her softly.

"Hey," Maria whispered when she slowly pulled away, smiling at her lover softly. "How was your day?" she asked as she moved her head to rest in the crook of Nick's neck, humming in contentment.

"Better now," Nick replied as he pressed his lips against the crown of Maria's head, holding the brunette close to him as he rocked them slightly. "What about you?" the dark skinned man whispered as he slowly stood up, carrying Maria bridal style into the sitting room and sitting down on the couch.

"Better now," Maria repeated, smiling at him as she raised her head to look at him. The brunette smirked mischievously at Nick before claiming his lips again, pushing the dark skinned man onto the couch so she was laying on top of him, their lips battling for dominance sloppily.

Nick began to pull Maria's top upwards when a knock sounded on their front door, making the Director growl as he buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"Come on Nick... That's most likely my parents dropping off the kids," Maria whispered as she slowly climbed off her lover, smirking when he groaned in slight protest. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered as she pecked his lips before making her way over to the door.

"RIA!" Keira and Jasper shouted at the same time, jumping at their older sister, the two wrapping their arms around their big sister.

Maria smiled as she picked Jasper up but held both of them close. "Hi guys," she greeted, smirking as she noticed Sebastian standing outside, leaning against the wall. "You gonna say hi or are you gonna keep standing outside there?" the brunette asked the fifteen year old, smirking at him knowingly.

"Hi sis," Sebastian greeted, smiling at her slightly.

"You know we've always told you that this place is like your second home if you want," Nick told Sebastian as he came up to the door.

"I don't want to intrude," Sebastian replied nervously, stepping foot to foot.

"You're not... You're my little brother..." Maria stated as she stepped backwards, allowing everyone in.

"Okay," Sebastian replied as he followed his parents into the apartment.

"Thank you for taking them... We didn't want to intrude..." Samantha stated, smiling at her older daughter.

"No problem Mama," Maria replied with a smile just as Keira attacked Nick with a hug.

"You two work too much," Keira stated when she pulled away, smirking at her older sister and Nick.

"Yeah, well someone has to cover up the trouble Clint and Natasha cause..." Maria replied with a smirk, making Nick and Phil chuckle in response.

"You mean the trouble Clint causes," Phil stated, making Samantha give him a disapproving look.

"That is not the way to be talking about your youngest nephew," Samantha stated, shaking her head at her husband.

"What... Have you seen the amount of paperwork I have to file because of his shenanigans? And he's been rubbing off Natasha too... She can be just as bad... Especially when they end up pranking agents on base," Phil replied, shaking his head amusedly.

"Yeah well, I wonder where he gets his playful behaviour from," Samantha responded with a smirk.

"My side of the family," Phil mumbled, stepping side to side just like Sebastian had done moments before hand.

"Exactly... So you have no right to be complaining... Even when everyone here knows that Natasha, Clint and Maria are your favourite agents," Samantha retorted, making everyone chuckle as Phil blushed at his wife's reprimanding.

"Papa, you just got so owned by Mama," Sebastian teased his father, the fifteen year old finally loosing up.

"Papa always gets owned by Mama Seb... That's why me and Nick were asked to babysit," Maria stated, making Phil glare at her.

"Actually, you two were asked to babysit because Natasha and Clint are on their honeymoon," Phil teased, making Maria and Nick glare at him half heartedly.

"Thanks... Is that suppose to encourage us?" Maria asked as she balanced Jasper on her right hip. "And weren't you guys leaving?" she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," Samantha stated as she pressed her lips to her youngest child's forehead before hugging Keira and Sebastian. "Behave for your sister," the brunette stated as she pulled away slowly.

"Who are you telling to behave; Maria and Nick or the children?" Phil teased, making Samantha, Maria and Nick glare at him.

"Papa, shut up and bring Mama on yer date... We won't need the details tomorrow," Maria retorted, making Sebastian gag slightly.

"Ria, shut up... I don't need those mental images..." Sebastian stated, making Maria smirk at him knowingly.

"We're going," Samantha stated as Phil got their children before they exited the apartment. "Thank you Ria, Nick... We'll see you in the morning," the brunette added before the door closed.

Nick smirked as he noticed Maria whispering to Jasper as the three year old whimpered, not wanting his parents to go. "Sebastian, what do you want to do?" the dark skinned man asked, making the fifteen year old look at him in surprise.

"There's a NBA match on TV... if you guys are willing to watch it with me?" Sebastian replied nervously, making Maria and Nick share a look.

"I think that's a good idea," Maria stated as she walked over to the couch and sat down with Jasper as Keira sat down beside her. "We can watch movies after it," the assistant director added as the oldest of her younger brothers sat down in one of the arm chairs while Nick sat down on her other side, wrapping his left arm around her protectively and lovingly.

"Okay... Thank you guys," Sebastian replied with a genuine happy smile, making Nick and Maria smile happily in reply, both noting how the fifteen year old was more relaxed now. Nick pressed his lips to his girlfriend's forehead as the match began.

**Okay, don't kill me, I've been sick all week, back at school and just haven't found time to write everything (I'm writing too many stories at the same time but I don't really mind that part) so I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm still sick but ah Hell with it, you guys deserved an update :) I hope it was good enough for such a long wait... If not, well I'm very sorry I'll make sure that the next one is much better for you all as it is the second half of this chapter:)**


End file.
